Deep Space Expeditions
A Deep Space Expedition (DSE) is a multi-part mission that a group of three faction members can undertake. To discover a DSE you must first equip a Probe Launcher that can be obtained from merchants. With the Probe Launcher port equipped you can review the port within the tactical menu and choose to 'Launch Probe' in the sector of your choosing. A probe can only be launched by the same faction in a sector once. The probe will travel into deep space and report back its findings. This is presented as an expedition brief. Additionally, the launcher of the probe will become the expedition leader and must partake in the expedition. The expedition brief will include the depth of the expedition and the required and suggested perks or equipment for each sector within the expedition. If you expedition party does not have the required ship perks or equipment, the expedition cannot be completed, although it can still be started. To create an expedition party, two members of the same faction must join the expedition leader in the same sector and enter the expedition menu within missions. Within the expedition menu, captains can 'ready up' and once all three captains are ready the expedition will begin. When a captain sets themselves as ready, a notification is sent to the rest of the faction. When the expedition starts all party members will begin travelling to the first sector of the expedition and upon arrival will be notified of the objective. Once the objective is complete the expedition leader can move the party to the next sector within the expedition. All players can abandon the expedition while not in combat, and the expedition leader can end the expedition while not in combat pulling the whole party out as well. When a party arrives in the next sector after completing an objective 'loot' will be added to the 'loot stash'. Loot can include: * Consumables * Credits * Expert Modifiers * Port parts * Ships * Ships parts Additionally, each sector travelled to will grant additional ship FTUs. The deeper the expedition the higher tier the rewards, with a depth of 10 guaranteeing exotic rewards on completion of the 10th objective. The loot stash as described is awarded to each player once they return to normal space. If all party members are destroyed the loot stash is lost and is only awarded if the expedition leader chooses to end the expedition or the expedition is completed. DSEs can only be completed once and if failed cannot be resumed or restarted. Since expeditions happens in deep space rather than interstellar space, all player ships will receive constant radiation damage which will damage shields and then internal systems once shields have failed. Additionally, communication cards such as the SOS card will not operate since relays will be out of range. In Deep Space players will face 'Outlander' ships. Outlandish and aggressive humans that have been fragmented, lost and forgotten by the rest of mankind. Highly aggressive and using ships they have crafted themselves, the Outlanders attack any outsiders and Civilians that have created outposts or bases in deep space. Karma with the Outlanders will not be recorded. Objectives Within an expedition you will face different objectives you must complete to continue the expedition. The destroy ship objective requires you to destroy a specific ship, once the ship is destroyed the objective is complete. The destroy structure objective is the same as the destroy ship objective but against a specific structure. The mine objective requires you to mine the current sector until is collapses and turns into a different sector type. The repair structure objective requires you to repair a specific civilian structure, once the structure is fully repaired, the objective is complete. The cloak engage objective requires you to locate all cloaked Outlander ships and destroy them. Once all the cloaked ships are destroyed, the objective is complete. The objective requires a ship with the cloak scan perk. The repair ship objective requires you to repair a specific civilian ship, once the ship is repaired the objective is complete. The objective requires a ship with the engineering perk. The support evacuations objective requires you to protect an APC while it evacuates people from a colony. While the colony is being evacuated, Outlander ships will attempt to interfere and destroy the APC. The mission will fail if the APC is destroyed or if the colony is destroyed before everyone has evacuated. The number of people left to evacuate is regularly report. The destabilise wormhole objective requires you to destabilise a wormhole either by mining it until it collapses or using specialist equipment or ship perks. The provide supplies objective requires you to craft supplies to support a colony. The objective is complete once the required amount of supplies have been crafted. The objective requires a ship fitted with a hydroponics modules and organic commodities onboard. The hacking objective requires you to dock with a civilian Data Hub and salvage information. The hacking itself involves guessing a number to a terminal with each wrong guess causing an Outlander ship to investigate. The objective is complete once the number is guessed within 10 tries and can only be attempted by captains that have a hacking module fitted on their ship.